


Chaleur Familière

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Gen, Olmecs, Roleswap, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: En quête de sa mère, la Sibylle Voyageuse, Esteban est parvenu aux Cités d'Or. Il y rencontre une énigmatique prêtresse, qui pourrait sans doute répondre à ses questions...ou lui en faire s'en poser d'autres.Une AU où c'est la mère d'Esteban qui a survécu et est devenue la Grande Prêtresse.





	Chaleur Familière

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiar Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674217) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

_Ils sont venus pour elle. Leur peur de l'inconnu a finalement pris le dessus, et maintenant ils venaient pour la tuer. _

_Son amant s'est interposé. Il a vaillamment essayé de les protéger, elle et l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Il les a repoussés de toute sa force, mais ils étaient trop forts, trop nombreux, et ils se sont emparés de lui. Elle l'appela en criant, essaya de le reprendre, mais ils l'avaient déjà emmené. Et maintenant, c'était son tour._

_Elle essaya de leur résister, de les combattre, mais ils étaient nombreux, et bien plus en état de se battre qu'elle ne l'était, en état de choc et avec un bébé dans les bras. L'enfant se remit à pleurer, alors que le bateau heurta finalement la mer dans un grand fracas, qui éclaboussa la côte plus encore qu'elle n'était._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Laissez-le tranquille! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, vous m'entendez!? »_

_Mais ils ne firent rien de ses supplications. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, on l'avait jetée sur le pont, presque comme un sac de grains._

_« Va-t'en, vestale maudite! Quitte ce pays, et n'y reviens pas! »_

_« – Si toi ou ton enfant revenez jamais, vous en payerez les conséquences! »_

_« – Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Je vous l'interdis! »_

_Elle essaya de quitter le navire, de retourner sur la terre ferme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y essayer, la foule avait déjà poussé le bateau loin dans l'eau. Elle ne pourrait pas descendre sans blesser Wayra, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de fixer avec horreur le rivage qui s'éloignait._

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit! », cria-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Le Dieu Soleil vous punira tous!! »_

_Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Serrant Wayra contre elle, les dents crispées de douleur, elle ne put que se recroqueviller sur elle-même, sa rage lui brûlant le cœur. Ils ont enlevé son amour, et elle devait protéger son enfant avant qu'ils ne lui fassent la même chose. Elle resta donc ainsi, protégeant son bébé de ses bras, sa voix trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'appeler son amant de désespoir. Ils lui ont pris ses dernières forces, et elle sentait la vie la quitter dangereusement. Alors que le bateau se faisait emporter par les courants, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut tomber à genoux et pleurer._

_Mais c'est alors qu'une petite main dans ses cheveux lui rappela que tout cette fois-ci, tout n'était pas perdu._

_Elle baissa la tête, dévisageant son enfant malgré ses yeux humides. Doucement, elle le porta contre elle, le protégeant du froid air marin avec ses manches. Sa respiration sifflait encore, sa gorge ne pouvait parler, mais cela n'importait guère. Wayra était là, en sécurité. Ils ne l'avaient pas eu. Ils ne l'auraient jamais. Et c'était ce qui comptait. _

_Doucement, elle lui caressa le dos, laissant ses sanglots se calmer. Il se mit à pleurer, toujours sous le choc, et elle calma ses geignements en le cajolant. Peu à peu, elle retrouva sa voix, et serra Wayra contre son cœur pour le bercer. Pour chanter l'air de leur amour, qu'il rejoigne son compagnon une dernière fois, et qu'il calme les pleurs de leur enfant._

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il entendrait jamais cette mélodie._

~~~~~ 

Esteban se réveilla.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour voir où il se trouvait, et se concentrer pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout était encore confus dans sa tête, mais alors que la fatigue quittait son corps, il se souvint: les Olmèques et leur machine volante, l'enlèvement de Zia, leur fuite hors des griffes déformées de ces monstres. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé ensuite; juste qu'il a nagé, portant une Zia évanouie dans ses bras et son poignard dans les dents, nagé vers la côte et la sécurité.

Mais comment il s'était retrouvé dans un lit restait un pur mystère.

Il regarda partout autour, soudain pris de panique, mais se calma lorsqu'il vit Zia, qui dormait dans un lit tout près du sien. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée ou souffrante, et c'était pour le mieux. Il ne put retenir un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres, qui ne dura qu'un instant avant que les questions ne reviennent à lui. S'ils s'étaient réveillés dans cette pièce, c'est que quelqu'un les y avait emmenés: mais il ne pouvait pas savoir _qui_.

Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement, il n'eut pas à se demander bien longtemps. Un instant plus tard, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient, et porta la main à sa dague juste au cas où; l'obscurité de la pièce s'atténua, et il vit entrer une silhouette inconnue.

Une silhouette au visage masqué. D'instinct, il se mit à paniquer.

« Qu-qui es-tu!? », il demanda, essayant de rester calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? »

L'inconnu inclina la tête, et leva une main comme pour le calmer. Il avait des mains si fines, si petites qu'Esteban en fut un peu surpris.

« N'aie pas peur. », dit-il. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

C'était une voix féminine, au ton ferme mais doux, si doux qu'Esteban en baissa sa garde. Alors que ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité, il pouvait voir qu'elle était vêtue de robes rayées, et que son visage était dissimulé par un voile sombre qui ne laissait voir que son menton pointu. Il s'en posa quelques questions, comme s'il n'était pas sensé savoir ce qui se passait, notamment pourquoi était-elle en deuil.

Elle s'assit sur un siège non loin, s'appuyant sur le long bâton qu'elle avait dans la main, et Esteban s'en demanda quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. C'était difficile à dire, et impoli de se demander, mais plus il la regardait et plus il se posait de questions.

« Dis-moi, mon enfant, quel est ton nom? »

La question le surprit. Il cligna des yeux, toujours stupéfait de la douceur de sa voix.

« Je m'appelle Esteban, et toi? »

Elle eut un petit rire, balayant la main.

« Tu l'apprendras bien vite. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, est que c'est moi qui garde l'entrée des Cités d'Or. »

Esteban se redressa en entendant ce nom. C'est donc là qu'ils étaient? Leur piste ne les avait pas trompés, finalement!

« Depuis longtemps, il était dit qu'un jour, deux enfants portant les Médaillons du Soleil viendraient en ce lieu, et ouvriraient les portes de la Cité. Et il semble que ce jour est venu... »

Elle les regarda tous deux. Zia, qui dormait toujours, et lui. Que c'était étrange de soutenir un regard qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir!

« Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier pour le moment. Pour l'heure, vous devriez vous reposer et récupérer. Tous les deux, vous avez beaucoup subi, et il ne serait pas juste de vous forcer debout. »

Esteban voulut protester, car l'urgence de leur situation dépassait les préoccupations de sa santé. Mais le ton de cette femme semblait vraiment concerné, et le rendait tout faible d'une façon inconnue. Il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment, et s'allongea docilement.

« Quand tu te seras reposé et remis, je te dirai d'importantes choses. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu ne t'en inquiètes pas, et que tu dormes. Tant que cet endroit tiendra, il sera un sanctuaire pour tous ceux qui cherchent l'aide et le repos. »

Esteban voulut répondre qu'il n'avait besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre; mais les fines mains de la dame bordèrent la couverture sur ses épaules, et cette faiblesse rassurante revint, lui bloquant la parole. C'était...plutôt agréable. 

« Je viendrai vous voir toi et ton amie un peu plus tard. », dit-elle doucement, chuchotant presque. « Pour le moment, essaie de ne pas t'en faire. Ton bien-être passe avant toute chose. »

Il acquiesça, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la mystérieuse figure avait disparu.

Le laissant avec bien trop de questions en tête. 

~~~~~ 

Ils ont forcé le passage. Avec leur plus grand nombre et la force de leurs machines de guerre, les Olmèques ont pénétré dans la Cité d'Or. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur le Grand Héritage, et causent les terribles conséquences dont la Prêtresse leur avait prévenu.

Esteban ne pouvait que regarder, alors que tout semblait se dérouler devant lui. Calmèque et ses hommes se ruaient déjà en haut de l'escalier de la tour où le trésor de la Cité était caché, tout dehors était un chaos sans nom, et le pauvre enfant ne savait plus quoi faire pour les arrêter. Tout était perdu. 

Ou du moins à première vue. Car il vit alors l'imposante silhouette de la Prêtresse, bloquant l'accès en haut de l'escalier. D'ici, on aurait dit que la lumière des machines se reflétant sur les murs d'or la plongeait dans une aura de lune, qui ne faisait que renforcer l'image éthérée qu'elle lui donnait. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, loin de sa portée.

« Je sais ce que vous venez chercher ici. », dit-elle, sa voix renvoyée par l'écho de ces hauteurs. « Vous voulez vous emparer de la grande force solaire. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose. »

Elle empoigna son bâton à deux mains, prenant une attitude plus défensive. Même les Olmèques reculèrent d'un pas. 

« Ces enfants ont choisi d'ouvrir les portes de la Cité, comme leur cœur leur a dit. Mais mon devoir de la protéger de toutes mes forces reste en effet. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez faire du Grand Héritage, et je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

« – Nous laisser faire! », rugit Calmèque. « Cela fait des milliers d'années que nous luttons pour la survie de notre race! Et maintenant que nous sommes si près du but, tu crois pouvoir nous en empêcher? »

Il s'approcha, et elle aussi. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Esteban comprit ce qui allait se passer; sans pouvoir s’arrêter, il courut vers les escaliers d'or. 

« Ne faites pas ça! », cria-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas à vous battre, je vous en supplie! »

« – Rengainez vos armes, je vous en prie! », supplia Zia, juste derrière lui. « Il faut arrêter ces combats stupides, et nous pourrons continuer de vivre les uns et les autres! »

La Prêtresse était prise d'un doute, son attitude agressive teinte d'hésitation. Elle serrait les mains sur son arme, prête à frapper mais bridée par l'insistance des enfants. Une hésitation qui lui prouva fatale.

L'épée de Calmèque frappa, et la Prêtresse tomba.

Esteban ne put retenir un cri. 

Les Olmèques se précipitèrent, suivant leur chef en haut de la tour. Esteban se mit à courir, courir vers la femme blessée, des sueurs froides lui glissant dans le dos. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, l'aida à se relever; heureusement, elle respirait encore. La plaie n'avait pas l'air trop profonde, et n'avait à première vue rien touché de vital. Mais la vue du sang entre ses doigts crispés lui donna des visions d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…? », demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La voix de la Prêtresse faiblissait, alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Zia lui tendit son bâton, et elle s'y appuya pour rester debout.

« Je dois les en empêcher. Je...je dois le faire. »

Elle essaya d'avancer, mais faillit rater une marche, et Esteban se précipita pour la soutenir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et courut devant elle, une main sur sa plaie et l'autre agrippant fermement son bâton, pour aller aider Mendoza à repousser les soldats Olmèques. Là où le marin essayait juste de les désarmer, elle agissait comme une bête sauvage blessée, n'ayant aucune retenue à frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle brandissait son arme avec une force effrayante, parvenant à renverser quelques-uns du haut de la tour, sa voix tordue dans un cri effroyable qui paralysa même les plus hardis Olmèques. Et elle les aurait sans nul doute battus à mort, si Mendoza ne l'avait pas soudainement attrapée.

« Arrêtez ça, ça ne sert plus à rien! », prévint-il. « Vous êtes blessée, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre! »

« – Qu'en sais-tu!? », cracha-t-elle, perdant presque son masque de dignité. « Je dois défendre la Cité contre ceux qui lui veulent du mal! Je dois leur faire payer ce sacrilège! »

Esteban ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il la prit par le poignet, et elle le regarda de surprise.

Le voile noir couvrait toujours son visage, mais dans la lumière dorée qui les entourait, il pouvait presque distinguer ses traits. Il pouvait presque voir la douleur qui lui crispait le visage, plus encore que l'âge ou la colère.

« Je t'en supplie. », essaya-t-il. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… Nous n'avons pas à nous battre. Tu n'as pas à t'acharner. »

Elle essaya de parler, de lui répondre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, une lumière éclatante surgit du haut de la tour, suivie d'un vrombissement aigu de machines.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba à genoux, une main sur sa blessure. Tout ce qu'elle put faire était de regarder cette lumière, et laisser sortir un sanglot étranglé.

« Nous arrivons trop tard. »

Elle se tourna vers les enfants, et Esteban pouvait presque _voir_ la panique qui remplissait ses yeux invisibles.

« Partez! Tous! »

« – Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« – La Cité est sur le point de s'ouvrir! Vous devez vite- »

Un tremblement lui coupa la parole. Au dessus de leurs têtes, le dôme d'or se couvrait de fissures, sa surface éclatant en faisant tomber des morceaux d'or et de terre.

« Ça commence. Le mécanisme de défense a été enclenché. »

Le ciel au dessus se brisait en morceaux, alors que la Cité toute entière bougeait et s'ouvrait. Le plafond d'or se sépara, et de gigantesques miroirs s'élevèrent derrière les maisons dorées. La machine Olmèque s'enfuyait, s'envolant dans le ciel couvert de nuages sombres.

La Prêtresse leva une main faible, comme pour attraper le ciel. Esteban se demanda une seconde ce qu'elle faisait, mais un sentiment très étrange le frappa alors. La main qu'il tenait toujours était devenue toute chaude d'un seul coup; c'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. D'une façon inconnue, il comprit qu'elle voulait appeler le soleil, dont la lumière seule les sauverait.

Ses doigts serrèrent son poignet, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis il leva la main à son tour, la rejoignant dans son appel muet. Un appel auquel il ne croyait plus vraiment; mais sur le coup, ça lui semblait normal. Ça lui semblait..._familier._

Lentement, les nuages s'écartèrent, et la lumière du soleil lui caressa le visage. Une lumière qui le revigorait, qui lui disait que tout était possible. Une lumière qu'il connaissait, et accueillit avec le sourire.

« C'est un miracle... »

Tout autour, la Cité changeait, bougeait, réagissait. Les miroirs géants s'activaient. Et doucement, la main de la Prêtresse serra la sienne.

« Ne restons pas là. Fuyons, vite! »

Elle les mena hors d'ici, alors que tout autour d'eux se recouvrait d'une lumière de feu. Un instant plus tard, la machine Olmèque fut frappée, et tout prit feu.

Alors Esteban courut. Il tint sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, et courut.

~~~~~ 

« Le moment est venu. »

Devant eux, la montagne du Bouclier Fumant commençait à s'écrouler, le sol libérant de plus en plus de fumées jaunâtres. Le paysage tout autour n'était qu'un désordre d'arbres arrachés et d'animaux morts, et l'horreur de cette scène n'était que le prélude du carnage qui allait se produire.

Un carnage que seule la Grande Prêtresse pouvait arrêter, désormais.

Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau terre, alors qu'Esteban et ses amis rattrapaient son groupe. Il n'était pas à l'aide à l'idée de la voir enter seule dans tout ce chaos, en plus de sa faiblesse.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. », essaya-t-il à nouveau. « S'il te plaît...nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen! »

Mais elle ne répondit à ses demandes que d'une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais malheureusement, c'est une tâche que je dois effectue. C'est le chemin où m'a menée ma vie de gardienne. »

Il savait, il pouvait _entendre_ la peur dans sa voix, qu'elle essayait de maîtriser. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour les autres prêtres, pour les enfants, pour le monde.

« Si je ne fais rien, le Grand Héritage s'enfoncera dans le cœur de la Terre, provoquant toutes sortes de catastrophes. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

De son bâton, elle montra le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus.

« Vous devez vous en aller. Vos vies sont en danger par votre seule présence ici. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et que vouloir l'arrêter ne servirait à rien. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas das tout ça. Quelque chose...quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il détestait ne pas savoir quoi.

La Prêtresse descendit le chemin, le vase dans son bras. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Esteban courut, et lui attrapa la manche pour l'arrêter. 

« J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. »

Une seule question. Une question pour répondre à tous ses doutes. Toutes les inquiétudes, les peurs qu'il a eues au cours de son voyage jusqu'ici, et peut-être même depuis plus loin encore. Il sentait les yeux de la Prêtresse qui le regardait, et essaya de les soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Tu as veillé sur la Cité d'Or pendant des années, peut-être toute ta vie... »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, bloquée par quelque chose de dur. Mais il l'ignora.

« Je voudrais savoir si...si tu as connu cette femme, qu'on appelle la Sibylle Voyageuse. Je sais qu'elle est venue ici. Et je me demande si... »

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

« ...si cette femme n'était pas en fait ma mère. »

La légende qu'il avait entendue restait toujours dans sa mémoire. Les dires dubitatifs de Mendoza, dont il se souvenait encore. L'histoire que Mayuca lui avait racontée, qui avait confirmé ses doutes sans y répondre. La rumeur de cette voyageuse solitaire, qui aurait eu un enfant aux yeux d'or.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Sa chaleur le prit par surprise, sa douceur lui toucha au cœur. C'était comme la caresse du soleil...ou quelque chose de plus tendre. Quelque chose d'encore plus doux, comme le toucher d'une plume, que même des années de combat au bâton n'avaient pu effacer. Quelque chose de serein, comme la lune.

« Esteban... »

On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire des excuses. Il se mit à craindre ses prochaines paroles, et ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Craindre d'apprendre le destin qui avait frappé celle qu'il cherchait.

« La Sibylle Voyageuse est venue à la Cité il y a longtemps. Elle n'est pas restée, car elle avait encore un long chemin devant elle. »

Alors, c'était ça? Il est venu jusqu'à la Cité d'Or, tout ça pour rien? Il sentit son cœur peser dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus à chaque seconde; mais la Prêtresse parla de nouveau.

« Toutefois, elle savait que tu viendrais ici un jour. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et avant de partir...elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. » 

Elle passa alors la main sous le col de sa robe. Lentement, elle dénoua de son cou quelque chose qu'elle lui tendit. Une cordelette dorée portant un millier de nœuds, que ses yeux ne purent quitter.

Un quipu d'or. Un message de sa mère.

« Elle aurait aimé te connaître. », dit la Prêtresse. « Elle aurait aimé voir comme tu as grandi. Sache, Esteban...que si elle était là, elle serait très fière de toi. »

Fière de lui. Il passa son pouce sur les nœuds dorés, sur les mots que sa mère lui avait laissés, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas lire. S'il avait grandi avec elle, lui aurait-elle appris à lire les signes des Incas? Lui aurait-elle dit en face ce qu'elle voulait lui dire? Elle était juste là, entre ses mains, et pourtant…il se sentait à des lieues et des lieues d'elle. À une distance qu'aucun navire ou Grand Condor ne pourrait jamais traverser.

« Comment pourrait-elle? », demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas. « Je ne vois pas. Comment... »

Il devait le dire. Sinon, son cœur ne connaîtrait jamais la paix. 

« Comment puis-je être sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonné? »

Et il fut certain d'entendre le souffle de la Prêtresse se couper.

Il avait peur de l'offenser, de dire des mots qui ne devaient jamais être dits. Sa main tremblait, il le sentait. Derrière le masque qui cachait ses émotions, il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dire de telles choses, surtout dans une situation pareille...mais c'était la vérité. Tel était le doute qu'il avait porté en lui pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il _devait_ laisser sortir, avant qu'il ne fasse pourrir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Et il se haïssait de penser de telles choses, mais il devait laisser cours à sa rancœur. 

Lentement, la Prêtresse se baissa à son niveau, malgré la douleur dans ses côtes. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et le serra contre elle, d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Une fois encore, cette sensation de clair de lune s'empara de lui, noya ses inquiétudes dans une aura sereine et douce qui les éloigna.

« Esteban. », murmura-t-elle. « Aucune mère au monde ne pourrait jamais t'abandonner. »

Il ne savait pas si c'était les larmes qu'il sentait dans sa voix, la douceur de son toucher, ou quelque chose de plus profond encore que cette étreinte faisait remonter; mais sans se retenir, il la lui rendit, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Et en ce moment, il pouvait presque l'imaginer, se dire qu'il la serrait _elle_, qu'elle était heureuse et en vie. Il sentit sa gorge avoir mal, son souffle trembler, et la douleur de son cœur revenir; une douleur qu'il voulait, dont il avait _besoin_, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle.

« Tu dois continuer. », reprit la Prêtresse. « Tu dois laisser le souvenir reposer, et voler de tes propres ailes. Tu dois marcher sur ton propre chemin, et laisser le passé derrière toi. »

Avec une familiarité qu'il trouva naturelle, elle essuya lentement les larmes qu'il ignorait perler au coin de ses yeux. 

« Un jour, tu retrouveras ta mère. Un jour, tu la connaîtras, et toutes tes questions auront leur réponse. Mais en attendant ce jour, tu devras être fort, et patient. Peux-tu le faire pour moi? »

Sa voix était si douce, si gentille, que quand bien même Esteban n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'une mère, il se sentait à nouveau comme un petit garçon. Il acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes, et la Prêtresse se releva.

« Au revoir, Esteban. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle lui sourit sous son voile. Puis, elle reprit son bâton et la route de la montagne, alors que tout le monde évacuait.

« Au revoir. », dit-il doucement. « Et bonne chance. »

Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de suivre Zia loin d'ici. Son cœur était rempli de doutes, de questions, mais aussi d'une chaleur qui était pour lui un plus grand trésor encore que tout l'or du monde.

~~~~~ 

Longtemps même après le nouveau début de leur voyage, Esteban continua de penser aux paroles de la Prêtresse. À ce qu'elle lui a dit sur les chemins et les destins. Ses mots lui trottèrent dans la tête pendant un long temps, sans qu'il puisse trouver une solution à son énigme, mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il devrait se montrer patient, après tout.

Il attendrait donc. Il attendrait le jour propice, où ses questions trouveraient leur réponse. Il se disait qu'on lui cachait tout de même quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais il ne voulait pas commencer à supposer au hasard. De telles théories étaient dangereuses, et il voulait des valeurs sûres.

Quelque chose de sûr, de solide, qu'il savait être vrai. Quelque chose de si vrai qu'il pouvait le sentir, le _toucher_. Qu'il pouvait porter sur son cœur, juste sous son médaillon, et demander à Zia de lui lire à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Quelque chose qui aiderait sa patience.

_Nous devons tous marcher sur notre propre chemin. Les nôtres sont peut-être séparés, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se rencontreront jamais._

_Tu sais peut-être la vérité. Tu es peut-être en colère, mais un jour tu sauras pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant._

_Sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Où que tu sois, où que je sois, je te garde dans mon cœur. _

_Le jour de notre réunion approche. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et ferai tout ce que je peux pour te revoir, mon enfant._

_Mon nom est Killa, et j'ai hâte d'être ta mère._

Et Esteban avait tout autant hâte d’être son enfant.


End file.
